Ojos Nublados
by JkRowling6
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si las peores pesadillas de Hermione se realizaran? ¿Cuál sería exactamente su reacción? HHR One Shot!


**Ojos Nublados**

Por: _JkRowling_

**Disclaimmer**: Harry Potter y personajes relacionados son marcas registradas por J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros y editoriales correspondientes.

Capítulo Único -

Ella camina silenciosamente por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts. Hoy aquel lugar le parece extraño, vacío. Dudando se acerca a un aula vacía y sus ojos castaños, algo enrojecidos, registran el espacio.

"No hay nadie", murmura para sí, decidiéndose a entrar tras haber comprobado el único requisito. Siente el aire pesado, cargado de aquel olor primaveral que le parece absurdo. "Absurdo como todo esto", repite, y ante aquella afirmación su rostro se tensa en una mueca que pretende ocultar el dolor, cada esencia de sufrimiento extendiéndose como la sangre por su cuerpo. Mira hacia el cielo y aquel azul perfecto le parece un acto despiado, cruel y repugnante contra su propia existencia.

"¿Por qué?", se pregunta, sintiendo que el sol la obliga a cerrar los párpados. Está derrotada ante el poder de su brillo, ante el asco que le produce su belleza. "Demonios¿por qué?"

Y entonces lo recuerda. Tan claro como si estuviese a centímetros de su nariz, tan real como si pudiese sentir su aroma flotando, deslizándose cuidadosamente por sus poros.

_"Él está muerto", la voz de Ronald Weasley llega a sus oídos y ella lo percibe como el sonido de un cristal roto. Lo mira enfadada, negando con la cabeza. ¿Se ha vuelto loco? Lleva años soportando su humor sucio, pero esta vez parece ir demasiado lejos. ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar con algo así¿Cómo puede ser tan siniestro?. "Reacciona, Hermione. ¡Por Dios, míralo!", su mano temblorosa apunta aquello que ella no ve. Aquello que no es capaz de aceptar._

_"¿Qué quieres que vea?", pregunta, empuñando su mano en un intento de retener las ganas de abofetearlo. Su rostro pálido y triste le desagrada, desea arañarlo para que recupere la razón y deje de comportarse tan estúpidamente. "Ron, no seas idiota. Harry está durmiendo". Repentinamente se enternece ante el miedo de su amigo. Definitivamente no es él quien está exagerando. Suspira y se acerca para tomar la mano del pelirrojo, procurando elegir, como tantas otras veces, las palabras correctas para tratarlo. "Ron, sé que nos hemos llevado un gran susto. Para mí también ha sido horrible, tal vez más de lo que crees, pero tenemos que mantener la calma. Hemos vivido esto durante años¿por qué exagerar ahora? Él está bien, él estará bien. Es Harry Potter¿recuerdas? Es un chico fuerte, estoy segura de..._

_Su voz enmudece. El llanto angustiado de Molly Weasley interrumpe su bien pronunciado discurso. "Por Dios", piensa volviendo a perder la paciencia. "No lo soporto¿a qué creen que juegan?"_

_Voltea y lo mira. Lo examina, lo siente, lo huele. Sonríe al ver sus ojos cerrados, descansando sin duda de aquella nueva aventura recién vivida. Se enternece al pensar lo mismo que tantas veces ha cruzado por su mente. "Tendré tanto que contarle a nuestros hijos". Sus mejillas de pronto toman un color rosa. Lo ve durmiendo, relajado y su sonrisa se amplía. Levanta su mano con cuidado para apartar un mechón de cabello negro de su frente, pero retrocede al sentir el frío espeluznante de su piel. Frunce el ceño y tras disfrutar una vez más del rosa fresco de sus labios, se levanta._

_"Pienso", susurra a Ron en tono confidencial para no poner más nerviosa a la Señora Weasley, "Que deberíamos traer un chocolate caliente para cuando despierte", ríe algo nerviosa. "Estoy segura que prácticamente lo exigirá. El pobre está muy helado"._

_El pelirrojo la mira con lástima. Ella reconoce aquella expresión al instante. Sabe que se la ha dedicado muchas veces, pero esta es la primera vez que está segura de que no es el momento adecuado. Cabecea, agotada. "Si Harry no estuviera tan cansado, lo despertaría para que dejaran de comportarse como idiotas", piensa poniendo los ojos en blanco y repentinamente recuerda que siempre ganaba una carcajada de Harry al hacer eso. Sonríe. Sólo su recuerdo mejora su humor otra vez._

_"Está bien. Basta con decir que no quieres hacerlo. Lo prepararé yo, no te preocupes", le murmura al oído y Ron sigue sus movimientos con la boca abierta. Ella mira sus ojeras de reojo y decide que sin duda a él también le haría bien un buen chocolate caliente._

_Canturreando, camina hacia la mesita junto a la cama de Harry y toma el jarro con agua. Saca su varita y en dos segundos logra que un vapor emane del agua helada. Sonriente, murmura otras palabras que convierten la transparencia del agua en una irresistible mezcla oscura._

_"Muy bien", dice en voz alta y todos los presentes voltean a mirarla, "¿Alguien quiere chocolate caliente? Sé que hace mucha calor afuera, pero aquí dentro se siente algo de frío¿verdad? Le daré a quien me pida con la condición de que dejemos un poco para Harry. Estoy segura que él lo está deseando ahora mientras duerme. Lo acabo de sentir y estar realmente frío"._

_El llanto de la señora Weasley aumenta frenéticamente. Ron se deja caer en un rincón de la sala de enfermería en un sollozo que a Hermione le parece ridículo. Los demás Weasley la miran con pavor, como si ella estuviese loca. Tampoco era la primera vez que alguien la observaba de esa manera, así que ella se encoge de hombros y observa a la única persona que le parecía cuerda en aquella habitación. Su barba plateada y sus facciones generosas parecen entregarle refugio. Ella siente la necesidad de hablar con él a solas, preguntarle si no es posible despertar pronto a Harry para terminar con aquella extraña situación._

_"Director", dice en voz baja, tímidamente. Ante él, ella se siente mucho más disminuida de lo habitual. Esa era una de las cualidades que siempre había admirado de Harry. Aquella inagotable valentía para enfrentar a cualquiera, aunque su edad y sus conocimientos lo ubicaran muy por debajo de algunas personas, él siempre lograba sacar la voz para hacer callar a cualquiera. "Estoy muy preocupada por ellos... pienso que deberíamos despertar a Harry para que puedan tranquilizarse"._

_Albus Dumbledore parpadea. Ella observa cuidadosamente su rostro y descubre tras sus arrugas una expresión derrotada que se clava como un puñal en su corazón. De pronto, le toma la muñeca y la obliga a caminar con él. Su andar es delicado, las manos de aquel anciano envuelven su muñeca con suavidad, casi acariciándola en un roce desesperado. Ella frunce el entrecejo, no muy segura de querer ir. Pero Dumbledore no está preguntando, simplemente la está guiando a buscar algo que ella no desea encontrar._

_"Siente", le indica, ubicando su mano en el pecho de Harry. Ella abre los ojos aterrorizadar y trata de alejarse, pero él no se lo permite, obligándola a mantenerse quieta en aquel lugar que no quiere sentir. En aquella tranquilidad que la espanta, en aquel silencio que la lastima._

_De pronto, todo toma sentido.  
Ella retrocede, alejándose de aquel contacto que la asquea, que le repugna. Repentinamente desea no ver más su rostro tranquilo, ni la palidez de su piel. Y aquel silencio... aquella quietud..._

_"Está muerto, Hermione", sentencia Dumbledore y su ojos comienzan a nublarse. "Harry ha muerto"._

_Sin darse cuenta, voltea empujando el jarro con chocolate caliente. Este cae en un estrépito ahogado por el silencio profundo de su desesperación. Traga saliva. Y las palabras del director se repite en su cabeza una y otra vez en una sucesión demoníaca. "Está muerto... Harry ha muerto"_

Cierra los ojos. Su corazón se aprieta en un sollozo angustiado que nace desde lo más profundo de su ser, un sollozo que parece ser la combinación de su ira y de su vehemencia. Ella aún no ha derramado una lágrima. Aún lo resiste, aún no quiere confirmar lo que ha sucedido. Sus esperanzas se refugian en la negación de su llanto. Tal vez si resite de pronto todo desapareza y esté con él otra vez. Tal vez sea sólo una prueba. La prueba de una valiente Gryffindor.

Harry habría hecho lo mismo.

Sus ojos se vuelven al cielo. Los entorna, creyendo desmayarse de dolor. Sus manos temblorosas sienten el contacto de la madera y ella desea tener el poder de convertirla en un río. O en un mar abierto que la trague. Unas olas que la hundan y dispersen aquel dolor. Que lo alejen para siempre.

Se mueve levemente para rechazar el brillo de aquella mañana nefasta y egoísta. A pesar del sol, el frío sigue inundando su cuerpo. Ella busca calor escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y se encuentra con algo. Lo toca temblorosa y sus labios se abren para dejar escapar un nuevo sollozo. Un lamento que brota de sus recuerdos.

Levanta su mano con lentitud y observa aquel objeto que ahora le parece desconocido.

Desde un pequeño llavero dorado, el rostro de Harry le obsequia una sonrisa. Ella examina conteniendo la respiración aquel rostro que ahora no la observa. Y se detiene en sus ojos verdes. Aquellos ojos ya sellados.

Entonces la prueba la vence y las lágrimas lo confirman. Harry ha muerto.

Ha muerto.


End file.
